Watch Me Grow, Then I'll Show you I Can Shine
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: Written by me Sand and Sora, we couldn't decide on a title name so i put both up there. it's kinda like a second generation Naruto, pairings: NaruHina, KibaSaku, ShikaOC, InoSai, and others. read and review and enjoy!
1. Mana Inuzuka 1

Sand: Hey here's another story by me! Me and Sora are both going to be writing this, together.

Kiba: Soooo, what's it about.

Sakura: People will know that by reading the summary before reading this, DUH!

Sand: I own Mana, Shinigami, and anyone else you DON'T recognize other than that I own nothing, on with the chapter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mommy, me and Shinigami-kun are hungry." Five year old Mana Inuzuka shook her mom.

"Sweetie, mommy's tired, you're a big girl go make a sandwich." Sakura murmured into her pillow. Mana grinned; her mom must have been really tired to say that Mana could make her own sandwich.

"OK!" She cried cheerfully, skipping downstairs carrying her black puppy, Shinigami.

"Bark!" She stopped and looked at Shinigami.

"What is it?" She asked him quietly.

"Bark Bark."

"Someone's in the kitchen?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Bark!"

"Is it Daddy?" She asked curiously sniffing the air, it didn't smell like her father but he could just need a shower or something.

"Bark!"

"Than who is it?"

"Grrrr."

"Start the trap?"

"Bark" Mana grinned and untied a rope that was next to the kitchen doorway, the next thing the intruder knew he was hanging tangled up in a net, and then the kitchen light flooded on. A young pink haired girl walked in and stared at him.

"Who are you?" Mana asked him.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, I'm Mana Inuzuka, are you a friend of my daddy's?" She asked.

"Yes, could you let me down?" He asked.

"You don't have a headband like my daddy's." She stated frowning lightly, Sasuke mentally groaned; she just had to be a smart five year old.

"I'm-" He was cut off by a yell from upstairs.

"Mana Mitsukai Inuzuka, if you put your father in another trap!"

"But Mommy it's not Daddy."

"What" Sakura came running in, her eyes widen at the sight in Sasuke hanging there in her kitchen.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked pushing her daughter behind her, watching him warily.

"I've come for you, Sakura. Come back with me and help me re-start my clan." He whispered, placing a light hypnotizing Genjutsu on Sakura. She took a step forward, then another, Mana was confused, what was wrong with her mommy, and what did this man mean by re-start his clan.

"Mo-mommy." She whispered, Sakura stopped shook her head, and glanced at Mana over her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Mommy?" She asked.

"Fine, Sweetie, I want you to go call Auntie Hinata and Uncle Naruto, ok." Mana nodded and ran into the hallway.

"Auntie Hinata, hi, it's me Mana, Mommy wanted to call you, some weirdo named Sasuke snuck into our house, yes, I'm fine, and so is mommy. Ok I'll tell her." With that she hung up and ran back into the kitchen. Sasuke was now tied to one of their kitchen chairs.

"Mommy Auntie Hinata said her and Uncle Naruto were coming over right away." She announced.

"Well, let's just wait for them out front, hmm?" Mana nodded and helped Sakura drag the chair out onto the front porch. Mana ran around the yard and played with Shinigami.

"Mana-chan!" She turned and saw Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki running towards her.

"Auntie Hinata!" She cried running and jumping her arms. Naruto continued on towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"Are you alright, Sweetie?" Hinata asked brushing Manas' short messy pink hair out of her face.

"I'm ok I caught the man in my tr-" She stopped and sniffed the air. With an excited squeal she wiggled out of Hinatas' arms and ran towards the front gate.

"MANA!" Sakura yelled.

"DADDY!!!" Mana squealed jumping into her fathers' arms. Kiba Inuzuka laughed and scooped up his daughter.

"Hey, princess, where was I this time?" It was a test against her smelling skills, every time he came home from another mission she was to guess where he had been, by only relying on her nose. She hugged him and buried her face into his neck as he walked up towards the house.

"SUNA!!" She cried happily a few seconds later.

"Right again." He said with a laugh, but once he saw Naruto and the others he turned serous.

"What happened?"

"Apparently Sasuke broke in this morning, Mana caught him by surprise and captured him in one of her many traps, then Sakura tied him up, no one was hurt, except maybe Sasukes' pride." Naruto answered, as he and Hinata prepared to escort Sasuke to the jail.

"We're all fine though so don't worry, Mana wasn't hurt, neither was I and Natsu was sleeping, still is in fact." Sakura said when she saw Kiba's worried look.

"I'll take him to the jail, and then I gotta head to work so I'll see ya'll later." Naruto said as he knocked Sasuke out and left with him in a poof of smoke. Mana went back to playing in their giant yard while the adults sat on the porch and talked.

"Hey Mana-chan." She glanced up and saw a young sky-blue eyed spiky haired blond.

"Ryo." She squealed hugging him, he laughed and hugged her back.

"Ryo what are you doing here, where's you're sister?" Hinata asked her son.

"Haroki-chan, went to visit Auntie Kiiro, I was bored so I came over here to play with Mana-chan." He replied, Mana grinned.

"What do you wanna play Ry-kun?" She asked grabbing his hand dragging him away from the adults; she was the only one who got away with calling him that.

"Doesn't matter." He replied, grinning down at her, he was a little bit taller than her. She said it was only cause he was a older by a year.

"Oh, we can take a ride on Akamaru-kun!" She exclaimed a little while later.

"Alright," He said, following her back to the porch.

"Daddy, can me and Ryo ride Akamaru-kun?" She asked.

"Alright, but Ryo take care of Mana, Akamaru take care of both of them." He said as the two youngsters climbed up on Akamarus' back.

"Yes, sir." Ryo said as Akamaru barked.

"Daddy I can take of myself." Mana whined just before Akamaru took off towards the woods.

"She is soooo precious." Hinata said with a laugh.

"And a total handful." Sakura replied.

"Just like and Inuzuka should be." Kiba responded, they laughed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: Ok there's the end next chapter is all Sora's

Sakura: Read and review.

Kiba: Please and thank you.


	2. Keiko Nara 1

Sora: Hey Hey!! It's me, Sora!!!

Kiba: god your annoying

Sora: Well I'm on Sugar ok! Anywaaaaays I'm here writing chapter 2! I own Kiiro, Haroki, and Keiko! Well time to write!

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"HIMARU-KUN!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!" Little five year old Keiko yelled running threw the woods.

"bark!" He replied running faster.

"But Himaru-kun!" she whined trying to catch up with her speeding puppy.

"bark bark"

"huh?" I whispered. We both stopped at the sight of a dark blue haired older man standing in front of us.

"wh-who are you?" I whispered. "My name's Sunatsui" he snickered. "I'm here to take you."

"bark" "right ok, Hi-kun" "bark bark" "I know!, sorry Himaru-kun says we say no." I said backing away slowly.

"To bad, I want money from your family" he laughed. "don't touch me" I screamed.

He went to grab me and I turned my head. When I looked up I saw a boy about a year older then me with red hair and light blue eyes.

"you okay, girl." He asked looking down at me.

I nodded. "Good see you" he said starting to walk away. "WAIT! I whats your name?" I asked jumping up and grabbing his sleeve.

"Koji Hitakuru" He responded "Well, Koji Hitakuru-san, thank you so very much for saving me" I said smiling.

"You're welcome" he said staring at me. My messy short brown hair was tangled and you couldn't tell the golden fallen leaves from my yellow streaks.

"do you even know your way home" he asked laughing abit.

"nope but I'll find my way, I can smell home…..and apple pie!!!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Come on I'll take you home." He said catching his breath.

"Thank you!" I giggled. I linked arms with him and he showed me the way.

He walked me threw the woods and I skipped while he walked.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Koji Hitakuru?" I asked swaying back and forth close up to him. "Koji Hitakuru why is your face all red?" I asked leaning towards him to where my face was 3 inches from his face.

"guess it's kind of hot out." He said turning his head to the side.

"oh, okay, so do you want to stay or not" I said putting my hands on my hips.

" CRACH SISSIE'S HOME!" I turned around and my little brothers, Kyuu and Ryuu started to run around me.

They were twins, same height, age, brown hair. Now our eyes were all the same, well my mom's mine and my brother's. the top right and bottom left were Uzumaki blue and the bottom right and top left was light green.

"and they are?" Koji asked pointing his finger at them.

"He's Kyuu" Ryuu laughed. "and He's Ryuu" Kyuu laughed. "and we're the mischief twins" they shouted. "we're 4, we get our mischief from nee-chan!" they shouted.

Koji just stared at them. "I should be going now, see you" he said walking away. "okay buh bye Koji Hitakuru!" I called.

He waved and walked out of my sight.

"mommy wants you to ride Kimaru to the market area and get these groceries." Kyuu said the 'mommy wants you to ride Kimaru to the' and ryuu said the rest.

"Alright" I sighed and hopped on Kimaru. Himaru was on my head.

"alright mommy wants apples, oranges, bacon, ramen, udon, spices, milk, shampoo, 5 bars of chocolate, cocoa powder, and 4 chickens, one for each dog" I said not watching where we were running.

" bam OOOOWWWW" I screeched. "sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said, but I heard some one say it with me..

"I'm Keiko Nara" I said smiling. I heard a bark then saw a huge house. There was a sign on the front gate that said 'Inuzuka'.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sora: well it's all Sand for the next chapter.

Kiba: OK see you

Sora: Buh Bye till chapter 4!!


	3. Mana Inuzuka 2

Sand: here's chapter three, jeez Sora just HAD to give me a hard part to write.

Mana: oh just get on with it.

Sakura: Sand owns nothing but the plot and what you don't recognize.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I'm Mana Inuzuka and this is Ryo Uzumaki." Mana replied with a grin.

"I know who he is, silly, he's my cousin." Keiko replied laughing.

"Ooooooh, you never told me you had a cousin, Ry-chan!" She cried turning to 'glare' at him. He smiled and tickled her side.

"You never asked, Mana-chan." he replied while she giggled. Keiko smiled at them, until Ryo's twin sister appeared.

"There you are Keiko-chan, oh it's you Mana." she said throwing a glare at Mana. Mana glared back, and Ryo rolled his eyes at the girls' behavior.

"Don't start, Haroki." he muttered, Mana smirked at her and she glared.

"Come on Keiko, your mom wants you to hurry back home, I'll help you with the groceries." Haroki said tugging her arm.

"Wait Mana-chan, Ryo-nii do you wanna come too?" Keiko asked turning to her new friend and cousin.

"Sure," they answered climbing back up on Akamaru. Haroki pouted as she and Keiko climbed up on Keiko's dog.

"Haroki-chan why don't you like Mana-chan?" Keiko whispered to her cousin.

"Cause Ryo-nii-chan spends too much time with her." Haroki growled.

"Well, Ryo, Haroki, Keiko, who is you're little friend? Kiiro Nara asked as they arrived at the Nara household, a little while later.

"This is my new friend Mana, Mana Inuzuka." Keiko answered climbing down, a smile on her face, none of the children noticed the slight pained look that passed over Kiiro's face. Haroki, Mana, and Ryo climbed down to the ground as well.

"Well, hello, Mana." She bent down to look the pink haired girl in the eye.

"Hi!" Mana replied scratching her cheek, her Inuzuka markings were starting to appear, and it itched.

"Let's go play!" Keiko cried tugging Mana and Haroki's arms. Mana giggled and grabbed Ryo's hand, which caused Haroki to glare at her. The two five year olds and the two six year olds spent the next couple of hours running around playing n the back yard.

"Mana! Your Dad is here for you!" Kiiro cried. The kids looked over and saw Kiba standing there, he and Kiiro were talking Kiiro didn't look very happy; she looked like she was going to cry. Kiba looked upset too.

"Hey! Keiko-chan, wanna spend the night at my house?" Mana asked, as she tried to catch Akamaru.

"No." Keiko was frowning, and glaring at Kiba. The others looked at her, Manas' eyes shone with hurt.

"Why not?" she was confused, why didn't her new friend wanna spend the night at her house.

"Because your daddy hurt my mommy." Mana glanced at Kiiro, she didn't look hurt.

"What'd ya mean, she don't look hurt." Mana said frowning.

"My mommy loved your daddy and he broke her heart." Keiko answered.

"Well, can't she get it fixed." Ryo almost laughed at Manas' question.

"You can't fix a broken heart, stupid." Haroki sneered, Mana glared at her.

"Your daddy's mean so I don't wanna be near him." Keiko snapped.

"You take that back, my daddy isn't mean!" Mana snapped.

"No I won't." Keiko replied. Mana snarled and jumped on the other girl. Immediately, the girls started biting, scratching, kicking and punching,

"MANA STOP!" Her father yelled, she ignored him.

"KEIKO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kiiro screamed, she was also ignored. Both adults raced to the two and pulled them apart. Both girls had scratches and a bruise or two and both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Now, what happened?" Kiiro asked, Mana glared at her and Keiko.

"Nothing mommy." Keiko answered.

"I'd better bring her home, sorry about all of this, Kiiro." Kiba muttered as she jumped onto Akamaru, holding Mana.

"It's alright." She answered.

"Would you two like a ride home?" He asked the Uzumaki twins.

"No, we're staying the night here, thanks anyway, sir." Ryo answered. Kiba nodded and took off to his house.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked when He and Mana reached home.

"A little fight between her and Keiko Nara." Kiba replied, as he carried his sleeping daughter to her room

"So much for them becoming friends." Sakura muttered as she went to calm her crying son.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I never wanna see Mana Inuzuka again." Keiko snapped as she and her cousin fixed their sleeping bags on her bedroom floor.

"I told you she was a brat." Haroki answered. Ryo ignored them both, he happened to like Mana.

"Isn't she a brat, Ryo?" Both girls were looking at him waiting for his answer.

"I'm not gonna talk bad about her, she's one of my best friends." Ryo said rolling his eyes, lying down.

"Hmph fine." both girls followed his lead and went to sleep.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sand: there you go, hope you liked.

Sakura: Sora'll be putting up chapter four soon ………. We hope ….. Hee hee

Sand: just kidding take your time Sora-chan.


	4. Keiko Nara 2

Sora: yes soon is right! Here I am!

Keiko: hah! It took me an hour to make you write

Sora: oh hush I own nothing but what you don't recognize… (And mana is Sand's)

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chapter four

Keiko lay awake after her cousins were asleep. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed to the door.

"Kiiro, its okay… you don't have to worry about what happened today" she heard her father whisper.

"No now he probably will never speak to me again… we did start being friends again but now…" she heard her mother's soft crying.

Keiko tiptoed to the back door making sure her mommy didn't hear her. Her mother had amazing hearing. She slowly slid open the door and closed it the same way.

"Fluke-kaa-san?" she whispered looking around. She pressed her fingers together to make a hand sign and muttered a few words. When she opened her eyes she could see like a dog at night.

"_Keiko, child, you should be in bed_" a voice whispered inside the child's head.

"I cannot sleep Kaa-san… I wanna know about that guy, Inuzuka…"

"_Ah he was a fine mate for your mother but something went wrong, dear_." She replied.

"Oh, Kaa-san, can we go for a ride?" she whispered. Fluke's reply was only putting the young girl on her back and hopping the fence.

44444444444444444444444Time Skip, 6 years44444444444444444444444444

"Kaa-san!!!! Come on!! Noooooooooooooooooo" 11-year-old Keiko cried as her mom attempted at brushing her hair.

Keiko snatched the brush and ran down the stairs.

"too-san" she muttered handing him the brush.

"How troublesome" he murmured. She glared at him lightly and playfully. She smiled and hopped on his lap.

"Thanks Daddy!" she cheered and ran into the kitchen. He walked in and had started cooking.

"Daddy, thought momma bandeded you from using anything that had any possibility of catching fire" she questioned appearing next to her father making pancakes.

"Ah yes, but if your mother can't cook…. Than who cooks breakfast. Hmm?" he laughed. She just looked at him puzzled and sat down at the table. Only to be knocked over by the twins, who were 9 now.

"Hey" she laughed standing back up, "be careful sillies!" she giggled.

"Sorry," Ryuu started "sissy" Kyuu finished.

"Ryuu! Kyuu! Sit down now!" their mom yelled. They pouted and sat on either side of their big sister.

"Wrong again momma its Kyuu here and Ryuu there" Keiko giggled her brothers laughed.

"Of course… I'm just am not a morning person" Kiiro defended herself.

"Of course" the three sang.

"Break fast is served" her father said setting down plates.

Keiko and her brothers ate fast. Keiko jumped up and threw her jacket on over her outfit, which at the moment consisted of an orange spaghetti strapped tank top and dark gray shorts and the ankle length jacket.

Keiko said good bye to her parents and slipped on her black ninja shoes and ran out.

She stopped at the Nara gate and Himaru her puppy jumped onto her head.

She slid around the corner of the academy building and ran into her class room.

"s-sorry I'm l-late" she muttered to her sensei catching her breath. He just gave her a nod and she jogged up the stairs to her seat, in-between her best friends, Haroki Uzumaki and Himaru. She sighed as she slumped down into her seat.

Haroki giggled. "Third time this week you've been late Nara" a voice snickered from behind.

"Shut your yapper Inuzuka" she snapped.

Mana Inuzuka laughed and sat back in her seat.

"Class we have a new student today, his name is Koji Hitakuru" Keiko's eyes shot in the direction of her sensei.

"Koji….Hitakuru-san" she whispered. Haroki looked at her.

"Go take a seat where ever it's open." Her sensei said pointing. Keiko quickly pulled Himaru out of the way so Koji could sit if he chose there.

"This seat open?" he asked looking at Keiko. She just nodded. He sat down and she started doing her homework that she forgot to do at home.

'Is it really Koji Hitakuru, the boy from all those years ago' she asked her self.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sora: well I'm done….

Keiko: you make me sound like a fan girl

Sora: hee hee sorry? You aren't though….

Kiiro: well buh bye till next time!

Sora: Your turn Sand!

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Also, Japanese

Okaa-san, Kaa-san : Mother

Onee-chan, onee-san, nee-chan, nee-san, onee-sama, nee-sama : all mean Big Sister

Onii-chan, Nii-chan, Nii-san, Onii-san : big brother

Itoto : little brother

Imoto : little sister

----suffixes----

-Sama : a suffix added on to a name of someone you respect (Tsunade-sama)

-Dono : higher then Sama, but used less often (Tsunade-dono)

-sensei : added to the name of a teacher or used as a name for a teacher (Example : Iruka-sensei, sensei)

-san : added to the end of an adult (Kiiro-san, Kiba-san)

-chan : added to the end of a friends name (Haroki-chan, Mana-chan) Used for GIRLS!

-kun : added to the end of a friends name (Ryo-kun, Koji-kun) Used for BOYS!


	5. Mana Inuzuka 3

Sand: here's chapter 5

Mana: it's about time

Sand: I owe nothing but Mana and Shinigami. Sora-Imoto owes Kiiro, Keiko, and Himaru, and Fluke … i think. Oh and Nina's parents are Ino and Sai, Sai took Ino's last name when they got married (but that's just cuz I don't know Sai's last name ….. if he has one)

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

11 year old Mana Inuzuka sighed and rolled onto her back. She was laying under a tree in the Academy playground, while the other students played. Her best friend Nina Yamanaka, sat leaning against the tree reading a book, petting Shinigami, who was laying next to her.

"Well, well, well what have we here? Looks to me like a Mutt and a Barbie." Mana rolled over and looked up as Nina looked up from her book. Standing before them with sneers on their faces were Haroki Uzumaki and Keiko Nara.

"Awww what Uzumaki, you miss you're brother so much you have nothing better to do than bug us?" Mana asked knowing she touched a nerve. Ryo had been traveling and training under Jiraiya, like his father had. He had been gone for a few years now.

"Shut it, Inuzuka." she snapped, glaring full force at the pink haired girl on the ground.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Mana yawned rolling back over.

"Don't ignore us Inuzuka." Keiko growled.

"Back off you two we're not in the mood." Nina said turning back to her book. Suddenly Mana stiffened, raising her head in the air she sniffed once, twice. Her eyes sparkled happily as she jumped up and ran towards a group of boys who were 'playing ninja'.

"MA-NA WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!" Nina shouted as she, Shinigami, Keiko, and Haroki chased after her. Mana shoved through the boys grinning when she heard this:

"So where have you been, man?"

"Yeah, Ryo where've you been at?"

"RYO!" she cried shoving through the last of the boys and throwing herself into the blonde boys' arms.

"Eehh? Mana-chan is that you?" he asked startled as he shifted his weight and wrapped his arms around her so they wouldn't fall.

"OF COURSE it's me, who else has pink hair in this village, besides me and my mom!" she cried squeezing him, he laughed.

"Well, it's good to see you again Ryo-kun." Nina said as she carried Shinigami through the crowd.

"Good to see you too, Nina-chan," he replied as he set the shorter pink haired girl back on her feet.

"Nii-chan!"

"Ryo-nii!!" Nina and Mana were shoved out of the way as Keiko and Haroki hugged Ryo.

"Hey you two, how have you been? You haven't been messing with Mana and Nina, have you?" he asked.

"No we haven't." The two girls said at the same time.

"Tch, yeah sure you didn't." Nina and Mana said sarcastically.

"Class's are now resuming." all the boys sighed that the announcement had stopped a fight from breaking out.

5In class5

"Now I will be calling out your teams and team leaders, no comments, protests or questions till the end." Iruka-sensei called.

"Hai Sensei!" the class said together.

"Team 7 with Konohamaru as their leader is Nina Yamanaka, Mana Inuzuka, and Ryo Uzumaki." Nina and Mana high-fived, Ryo winked at the two girls who grinned back. Keiko and Haroki glared at them.

"Team 8 with Moegi as their leader is Keiko Nara, Haroki Uzumaki, and Koji Hitakuru."

"And finally Team 10 with Udon as their leader is Hiruto Takeshi, Suzu Azumari, and Kyo Rock (Lee's son)."

5Meeting Konohamaru5

"Well, I'm Konohamaru, I'll be your teacher so how about you tell me something about yourselves." he said staring at the two 11 year olds and one 12 year old in front of him.

"Weeeell, I'm Mana Inuzuka and this is my puppy Shinigami, we work as a team. Ummmmm, I like Ryo, Shinigami, Nina, my parents some times my brother, fighting, running, and dancing. I dislike Haroki, Keiko, people who think girls are useless because their girls, annnnd my dream is to be ….." Mana trailed off and blushed, "Uh, never mind."

'Hmmmm, interesting.' Konohamaru thought as he watched Nina and Ryo beg the dog-girl to tell them her dream.

"I'm Nina Yamanaka, I can perform my mom's mind control jutsu, I like Shinigami, Mana, Ryo, Hiruto, my family, reading, painting. I dislike Haroki, Keiko, and egotistical people, except Mana. And my dream is to be a great Medical Ninja." the pale-blonde haired girl smiled at her best friend, who was pouting at her.

'Maybe this team won't be that bad.' was Konohamaru's thought as he watched the two girls.

"I'm Ryo Uzumaki, son of the Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki, I can use my father's Rasengan, my mother's Byakugan, but not as well as my mom or sister, I like fighting, reading, my family, my friends, Mana, and Shinigami. I dislike people who hurt those I care about, or people who hurt others. My dream is to be an ANBU captain" both girls giggled and hugged each one of the boy's arm.

'Interesting, I see Bro's son is just like him. And he seems very protective, especially of those two.' Konohamaru thought smiling as he watched the three interact.

"Ok, team tonight there is going to be a festival, invite someone to go with you, as a date, but don't get too comfortable, because we Jonin teachers will be giving you a test during the festival, we want you to enjoy the festival, but we also want to see if you can do that while being prepared for an attack at any moment. You meet with your team before going to meet your 'date' so we'll meet at the gates tonight at 7:00, don't be late, see you then." and with a poof of smoke Konohamaru was gone.

"Hey Mana, you wanna be my date for the festival?" Ryo asked turning to the shorter girl.

"Sure!" she responded cheerfully.

5Preparing for the Festival5

"Ow! Mama don't pull so hard." Mana with a puppy-like whine.

"Well then, why don't you get your father to brush your hair while I get your kimono ready." Mana nodded, took the brush from her mother and ran down the hall, and down stairs into the living room where Kiba was sitting with Shino.

"Daddy, could you finish brushing my hair so Mama can get my kimono ready?" she asked.

"Sure thing Princess." Kiba answered patting his lap, Mana scrambled into her fathers lap and listened to his conversation with Shino. Soon the smooth movements of the brush being pulled gently through her hair, and the rumble of her father's deep voice were putting her to sleep.

"MANA! You're kimono is ready!" her mother called, with a sleepy sigh, she slid out of her father's lap, took her brush and ran back up to her room.

5Meeting the team5

"Hey guys!" Mana called as she ran up, for once without her puppy. She was wearing a light grey kimono that had black moon flowers on it, her hair was brushed and clipped back, for once, and she was wearing three silver bracelets on her right wrist. Hidden in, and under her kimono were numerous weapons, to make up for lack of her puppy partner.

"Hey Mana-chan, don't you look cute." Konohamaru greeted, smiling down at her.

"Thank you Sensei you don't look so bad yourself." she replied.

"Come on! Come on! To the festival!" Nina and Mana cried.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sand: I would have wrote more about Mana and Ryo's 'date' but I wanted Sora to be able to write SOMETHING, Japanese words: Hai is yeah, yes, right, Imoto is little sister, Sensei is teacher

Mana: let's hope she writes soon.

Sand: till next time!

Mana: Read and review! Please and Thank you!


	6. Keiko Nara 3

Sora: okay I'm going to start writing where Keiko, Koji, and Haroki meet their sensei, Moegi. Ok?

Keiko: ok-dokey!

Sora: Writing now!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 6

"Alright! My name's Moegi and I'll be your sensei." The lady said looking toward each of us. "I'd like to know something about you all as well"

"Name's Haroki Uzumaki! I love my family including my cousin here, and all of konoha like my dad, the Rokudaime, Sixth Hokage! OOOOOH and I loooooooove Ramen! I hate Nina Yamanaka and Mana Inuzuka; I also hate people who attempt at kidnapping me, the whole 'princess of Konoha' thing as well. I'm real good at the Byakugan and I can manage pulling of a small rasingan. My dream is to become a great anbu captain."

'A lot like Naruto boss I see' our sensei thought.

"The Name's Keiko Nara! I love my best friends, Himaru, Haroki, and Kyuu and Ryuu. But I love all of my family. And I'm a daddy's little girl. I hate Nina Yamanaka and Mana Inuzuka. I also hate when people think girls are weak. I can be real lazy at times 'cause my dad's Shikamaru, the 'how troublesome' ninja. But I'm a lot like my mom to. Oh ….and I'm not that good at cooking. My dream is to become a great well known female ninja like Tsunade-sama." Keiko smiled with every sentence.

"Not much about me, my name is Koji and I don't like a lot …but running, and I hate people who get in my way… or into my life. My dream is to become an Anbu member. I'm already pretty strong though." Koji said sighing.

'Wow, that's an odd one' Moegi thought.

"Well you won't have a test, sort of. There's a festival tonight, go, but don't get too relaxed because us jonin will be there testing you, attacking when we think would be…an opportune moment. So meet up with your team then make sure you have a date. So watch your backs okay? If you got that, Dismissed" She said and poofed away.

"oh oh oh I gotta' go find Suzu-kun!" Haroki cheered and ran off.

Keiko sighed. She knew she wouldn't get a date. "Who're you askin' Koji Hitakuru-kun?" she asked turning to him holding her hands behind her.

"Don't really know anyone around here."

"Well, I can't necessarily go with Himaru-kun… and I have no one I like… so we could go together?" Keiko said not looking at him. She wasn't good with guys.

"Sure why not? But it doesn't mean I have to crush on you does it?" he said trying to catch her eyes.

"Nope of course not!" Keiko smiled and waved to him good bye as she ran home.

66at her house66

Keiko didn't even bother going to her mom, she just brought her brush to her dad.

"Daddy can you brush my hair?" she asked holding out the brush.

"Sure my Bara" he laughed. She scurried onto his lap then realized there was someone else in the room besides her father and herself.

"Oh, Hiya Akimichi-san. How's Chochi doing?" Keiko asked referring to her father's best friend's daughter. She was thinner then her dad, but had the same hair and eyes; she was also 3 years older then Keiko.

"She's fine." He chuckled.

"All done Bara" Keiko's father said giving her the brush back. "Thank you Daddy" she laughed and skipped up to her room where her dark green kimono laid on her bed.

Keiko slipped on the kimono. It had peach blossoms on it. She put on a couple of bangles on each wrist and strapped weapons on her legs and one on each arm. Himaru hopped on her head and she ran down the stairs.

"WE ARE GOING!" the twins screamed running down the stairs.

"No no no you can't go guys! But I promise I'll bring you next time. I _**PROMISE**_!" Keiko whispered hugging her little brothers. They sniffled and nodded. They trusted Keiko.

Keiko walked to the door and slipped on her kimono shoes. And for once she set Himaru down. "Stay here boy okay" she whispered. "Bye Momma bye Daddy" she shouted and ran out.

66at the festival66

"H-hey guys, hey sensei" she huffed. Then a rose appeared in front of her.

"For you…"

"Huh? …. O-oh um u-uh th-thanks K-Koji-kun" she stuttered out putting the rose in her hair. That for once she put in two little buns.

Koji just turned his head. Keiko giggled.

They were dismissed and Haroki ran off to Suzu and Keiko and Koji walked off.

"Oh! Look at the stuffed wolf its soooo cute" Keiko cooed.

"Hey would you go get us some drinks?" Koji said pointing to a stand and handing her some money.

"Oh…ok" she said and skipped of.

6610 minutes later66

"I swear that idiot of a server would be better off in a SPECIAL home." Keiko muttered with some curses after.

"Ill trade you this for a drink?" Koji said holding out the stuffed wolf.

"K-Koji Hitakuru-kun? THANK YOU!" Keiko cheered glomping him.

"Um you're welcome" he laughed.

The two walked around for awhile. They had food and drinks and played games. But now, they were waiting in line for the Ferris wheel.

"Finally!" Keiko cheered as they got to a cart. Koji climbed in then helped Keiko in.

"Wow! Look how high we are!" Keiko said in awe. She'd never been on one before. Koji just stared at her.

'I'm having the best time ever' she thought happily.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sora: well now its sands turn…..oh and Bara means rose

Keiko: yeah hope she hurries up.

Sora: hush! Take your time sis.


	7. Mana Inuzuka 4

Sand: Wow, well here goes nothing.

Mana: Tch…. I can't stand that Nara brat.

Sand: I own nothing but things or people you don't recognize.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"NYA! Ry-kun! Look look!" Mana cried pointing out the window of their Ferris wheel cart, Ryo turned his head just in time to see the fireworks start.

"Aren't they cool ?" she asked holding his arm.

"Yeah, I guess but I know something cooler." he smirked.

"What?" she asked staring at him as if he were crazy, nothing was cooler than fireworks, except maybe fighting.

"You, duh." He smirked his sky blue eyes twinkling in mischief, as the Ferris wheeled stopped at their cart.

"Oh yeah, well I know something a thousand times cooler than me …… or fireworks." she smirked one of her Inuzuka fangs resting on her lower lip.

"Oh really what's that?" he asked as they climbed out.

"Haunted houses!" She cried grabbing his hand pulling him to the haunted house. He laughed and jogged after her.

"Hey Nina-chan! Hey Hiruto-kun!" She cried as they joined the quiet couple in line.

"Hey you two, having fun so far?" Nina asked.

"Mmmhmmm." Mana replied.

"Ok Groups of four only." the guy in charge said, letting the four of them in.

7Few minutes later7

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!" the two girls shrieked as a zombie popped up in front of them. Mana clung to Ryo's arm while Nina grabbed Hiruto. The two boys chuckled and wrapped an arm around their dates.

"Ok I will never go in another haunted house as long as I live." Nina declared as they left, her pale face was paler than usual.

"Me either!" Mana said nodding.

"Awww don't be such a puppy Mana." Ryo said teasingly, Mana pouted at him.

"Oi! Ryo let's get the girls some drinks to calm their nerves." Hiruto suggested, Ryo nodded and the two headed over to the drink stand while Nina and Mana stood under a Sakura tree.

7Few seconds later7

"Ryo! Hiruto! Mana's gone!" Nina cried as she ran up to the two. Ryo dropped his cup and ran over to the tree. He walked around it a few times, and then took a deep breath.

"Byakugan!" He cried, the veins around his eyes popped, but before he could look very far, it changed back.

"No!" He cried frustrated.

"What happened?" Nina cried, neither noticed that Hiruto was now gone as well.

"I can't do the Byakugan as well as Haroki or Kaa-san, so it doesn't last as long as their we're gonna need one of them to see where Mana is." Ryo explained.

"And Hiruto-kun." Nina whispered.

"Huh?" Ryo turned, and saw Hiruto was indeed gone.

"MAN! We HAVE to find Haroki!" He cried, Nina nodded and the two of them ran off to look for the Uzumaki girl.

"There she is." Nina said.

"HAROKI!" Ryo called as they ran up.

"Yo! What's up Nii-chan?" The blonde girl asked.

"It's Mana and Hiruto they've gone missing can you help us find them, my Byakugan isn't as good as yours." Ryo asked his twin.

"No way, why should I help that brat." She sneered.

"Please Haroki, PLEASE …. For me?" he begged her.

"Ugh, oh alright show me where they last were, Come on Suzu." She said with a sigh. Smiling Nina and Ryo led them back to the Sakura tree.

"Byakugan." Haroki sighed.

"Five miles north then two miles west and you'll find them. Wait they have Keiko-chan, Koji and Kyo are already heading that way." Haroki shouted, immediately all four Genin took off, soon they joined up with Kyo and Koji.

"We're almost there!" Haroki cried.

"Careful they could have laid a trap!" Suzu called.

"Right! We shouldn't head in recklessly!" Nina shouted, the others nodded.

'Don't worry Mana-chan I'll save you!' Ryo thought his blue eyes flashing in anger at those who had taken her.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sand: Awww how cute he cares.

Mana: Idiot! All of them, did they forget our Sensei's are behind the kidnappings???

Sand: Review to save our sweet little puppy-girl

Mana: OI! WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A PUPPY!!"


	8. Keiko Nara 4

Sora : sigh guess its my turn again.

Keiko : DAMN!!! GET ME OUTTA THERE!

Sora : calm down im writing now. I own nothing but what you don't know….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8

Keiko growled bearing small fangs. Then she took a deep breath and calmed down. She couldn't let anger cloud her thoughts.

"I need one of you to stall anyone who comes in" keiko said trying to make a plan.

"WHY should I listen to YOU" Mana snapped. She was a bit cut up from doing a couple gazugas(I believe that's how it's spelled… the jutsu that kiba uses when he's spinning in the air?)

"because I have a plan" Keiko snapped.

"and whay should I listen to your plan it probably sucks"

"I can use shadow possession on whoever comes in, Idiot!" Mutt would have been more insulting, but Keiko didn't like being called a mutt so she wouldn't call Mana that.

"as long as I get to fight too"

"whatever" keiko sighed as the door began to open.

"hey WHO ARE YOU!" hiruto yelled.

"shadow possession jutsu" the Brunette murmured. Mana had refused to take part.

It would work. When he opened the door light came in.

"that is none of your business" the guy whispered in a tone to where we couldn't tell it was someone we knew.

Keiko snickered as the man stiffened. She raised and arm and lowered it. As did he. She waved and he did to. She noticed his kunai puoch, she didn't have one, at least not a visible one.

She had him go into the poush and pull out a kunai. She pretended to hold one up to her neck, which made him do the same, she was practically almost out of chakara.

"let us out!" Mana finally yelled. "HEY LET GO!" she screeched as someone grabbed her. "LET GO!" she screamed kicking.

"hey I'll kill …….your buddy ……here….if …you ….d-don't let us….out" Keiko said grasping every moment she had before passing out.

"that's it!" Hiruto yelled running at the man chaining mana. "Let her go!" he shouted. Another person simply grabbed him and chained him.

Keiko's shadow possession jutsu wore off, but she didn't fall grey chakara swirled around her.

"BACK OFF!" She screamed in a tone that wasn't hers. They grey whisker marks grew more definite and it looked as if a wolf was swirling behind her.

" RY-CHAN!" Mana yelled jerking in her chains as the blonde boy and the others ran in. Haroki was just staring at Keiko.

"Nii-chan…. It looks like when you are possessed by the Kyuubi" Haroki murmured to her brother. She was helping him unchain Hiruto seeing as Mana was the first one he unchained.

Keiko pounced onto the person that had chained Hiruto "sen…sei" she murmured. Her grey whiskers got pale again and the grey chakara went away and Keiko fell over exhausted . She fell off of the found out sensei and laid on the ground.

"I think…..we passed" Keiko managed to get out as she laid there exhausted.

Haroki started to giggle.

"what the hell Uzumaki!" Mana shouted. 'why the hell is that idiot laughing' she thought.

"you look horrible! And you were so scared. 'RY-CHAN!!!!' " Haroki mocked.

"shut it! I bet you woulda peed in your pants if you were kidnapped!" Mana snapped.

"I've been kidnapped before mutt" Haroki snapped back. Ryo moved his mouth to every word the two bickering girls said.

After the arguing was over Mana stared at Ryo.

"oh you think you're so smooth" She scoffed referring to the fact he mimicked every word the two said.

"oh no My deer Mana, I know I am" he laughed. This time she said it with him.

"oh yeah, I am smooth" she laughed.

Koji walked over to Keiko and picked her up.

"and I was almost asleep too" she laughed.

888after carrying keiko home888

"so did….anything….happened….was it …..fun?" her mom asked.

Keiko fell over on her bed and sighed. "well besides the kidnapping, it being our senseis, and the freaking grey chakara, yeah it was awesome!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. Please turn off the light" she asked pointing toward the door.

"alright, alright." Her mom laughed.

"oh and tell daddy I said good night when he gets home ok?"

"ok hun, g'night"

Her mom shut the door and Keiko rolled onto her side facing the wall. Himaru was curled up against her stomach and for tonight Fluke-kaa-san was laying at the foot of her bed. (her bed was REALLY big…..like a king sized…or tad bit bigger)

"good…..yawn night" she murmured.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sora : and good night to you too! ….. well me it's 11:30 PM oh and Fluke is Kiiro's (Keiko's mom) first dog. She's as big as Kiba's after the two years and Kimaru(her second dog) is a bit smaller.

Keiko: idiot

Sora: I can always kill you off

Keiko: that's just the sleepiness talking folks no listen to her

Sora : well…..TILL NEXT IME!!! SAND'S TURN!!

Sora : P.s. In my story 'Simply Uzumaki' Kiiro DOES NOT i repeat DOES NOT go with Shikamaru. she has the same dogs and same personaloty and family (narutoher big bro). but this is a flip flopped generation 2... okay...okay... buh bye


	9. Mana Inuzuka 5

Sand: ok here's my … er well, Mana's version of being kidnapped.

Mana: sand owns nothing but me, and Shinigami-kun.

Sand: 9sighs9 here we go.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Mana growled as someone grabbed her and chained her up. She struggled and tried to claw them, until their scent filled her nose.

'Eehh? Sensei? Oh … the test … I forgot ….. Well, I feel dumb.' she thought sweat dropping.

"Ry-kun!" she cried as he ran in. she didn't know why but thought of him getting hurt, even if it was their sensei, made her angry, scared, and sad all at the same time.

9taking Mana home9

"Soooo, besides the whole kidnapping test thing, it wasn't so bad." Ryo said nervously, staring determinedly ahead of them.

"It was kinda fun." Mana smirked, smelling the blonde boys nervousness, she was NOT going to make this easy for him. She may act naïve and childish at times, but she was fully aware that her best guy friend liked her.

"Ye-yeah, it was." he murmured as they grew closer and closer to the Inuzuka compound gate. Mana said nothing, she just walked slightly behind him smirking lightly.

'If he doesn't make a move, then I'll have to take things into my own hands!' she thought.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at training Mana-chan." Ryo said as they stood on her front porch. He turned and started to head back down the porch steps.

"Ryo! Wait!" she called he turned to look at her as she leaned over the porch railing to him.

"It was really fun and I really liked it, so we should do it again sometime." She whispered, then she leaned down and kissed him gently, ignoring the fact that her entire family, including her overprotective father were watching from the living room windows.

"Night Ry-kun." she whispered smirking as she pulled away.

"Ni-night Mana-chan." he whispered dazed as she walked away.

"I'm HOOMMEE!!!" She shouted as she walked through the door.

"Welcome back, how was the festival?" her mom asked as she walked into the living room where the rest of her family was.

"Well, beside Konohamaru-sensei kidnapping me for our team test, it was …. GREAT!" she grinned as she plopped on the couch.

"Mana and Ryo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-" Mana growled at her little brother.

"SHUT UP NATSU!!" She roared chasing him around the living room.

"Ah MOMMY!!! HELP MANA'S GONE PYSCHO AGAIN!!" He screamed racing away from his angry older sister.

"Mana you're not aloud to kill your brother." Sakura said calmly. Mana glared at her brother, then plopped back down on the couch with a goofy smile on her face.

"Soooo, what were you and Ryo talking about on the porch?" her father asked in 'innocent' curiosity.

"Huh? Oh umm, ehehehe nothing, Daddy." she smiled innocently at him.

"Uh huh." he didn't believe her.

"Oh Daddy, why bother asking if you all were spying on us and know what happened?" She asked growling in frustration.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kiba said sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh Daddy." Mana sighed.

"So," Mana turned to her mother, who was smiling, "how was it?"

"MAMA!!" Mana cried her face turning red in embarrassment, not even her Inuzuka markings could hide the redness.

"Well, it's just a question!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Jeez mama could you get any nosier? Or any more embarrassing." Mana cried.

"I was just-"

"I'm going to change into my pajamas." Mana sighed.

9next day9

"Morning Mana-chan!" Nina cried as Shinigami and Mana came running up.

"Morning Nina-chan! Morning Ry-kun!" Mana said smirking at the boy, who turned red and looked away.

'Awww he's embarrassed,' Mana thought snickering.

"Soooo, how was the walk home??" Nina asked. Immediately Ryo turned redder and Mana went over to her best friend and started whispering in her ear.

"AWWWWW!" Nina cried giggling.

"Well, I see you guys are in high spirits today!" Konohamaru said from his perch on top of the bridges' arch.

"Morning Konohamaru-sensei!" The two girls cried cheerfully as Konohamaru jumped down onto the bridge.

"Good morning you two." Konohamaru chuckled.

9break in training9

"Mana-chan." Konohamaru called, the pink haired girl jogged over to her teacher.

"Hai, Konohamaru-sensei?"

"I wanted to say sorry about yesterday, but we needed to test you." He said looking down at her.

"It's ok Konohamaru-sensei, it wasn't as bad once I realized it was you." Mana giggled, he chuckled and patted her head.

9after practice9

"Who wants to go out for Ramen?" Konohamaru asked.

"YES!" Ryo shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Ramen loving weirdo." Nina said shaking her head.

"Come on, Shinigami!" Mana whined, searching for her black dog.

"What's up Mana?" Nina asked.

"Ugh Shinigami is hiding somewhere, and he won't come out!" Mana growled frustrated as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Shinigami, come ON!" She growled, the dog whined.

"I don't care if you don't want to go home because it's bath day, we are going home …. After we eat." Mana snarled, Shinigami whined once more and came out from under a bush.

"Ok, we can go!" the shortest member of Team Konohamaru said.

9at home9

"MAMA! We're home." Mana called as she carried Shinigami through the front door.

"Good, go put your bathing suit on and meet me out front, I've already got Akamaru and Sora (Natsu's dog) out front." Sakura called from the living room.

"Ok mama! Shinigami, go wait out front, with Akamaru-kun and Sora-chan." she said, with a low whine, Shinigami did as he was told.

"Time to get to work." Mana said a few minutes later. She was wearing a grey bikini top and black boy-like swimming shorts.

"Ya wanna know what I think Mana-chan." Sakura said after a few minutes, of chasing Shinigami and Sora around.

"What's that mama?" Mana asked.

"I think we should bathe Akamaru first and he'll show those two how to act when getting a bath." Sakura said smiling.

"Right, come here Akamaru-kun!" Mana called, the large white dog trotted over to the two konoichi.

"Good boy Akamaru-kun." Mana cooed as she soaped Akamarus fur up.

"Oi! Sakura-chan, Mana-chan, do you guys need any help??" Mana and her mother turned and saw Ryo, Haroki, Hinata, Naruto, and Keiko standing at the front gate, in their swim suits Keiko was also holding Himaru.

"Sure!" Sakura cried.

"Mama." Mana whined at the thought of having Haroki or Keiko touch her dog. Any of the Inuzuka dogs.

"Well think of it this way," Sakura whispered as the group headed towards them, "At least you get to see Ryo-kun in his swimming trunks."

"MAMA!" Mana Whined louder her cheeks burning red.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sand: Ok, well, now it's up to you Sora you can take it from here.

Mana: Read and review, Kay!


	10. Authors note! read!

Author's note:

Keiko:do to the current fact that….. OK I CANT FOLLOW THIS! ahem Sora broke her left index finger… it's currently in a splint so chapter 10 will have a bit of delay…. Sorry.

Kiiro: she would also like to say that she would type it up but… writing with one hand is rather hard…

Keiko: also it was not Kiba who did it so Sora would like to say to Naruto "SHUT YOUR YAP NII-CHAN-NARU!!!!!"

That is all

_Written by Neko-chan (Sora's friend)_


	11. AN again

Sand: hey guys! it's me Sand, i just wanted to let you all know that Sora-chan, isn't going to be writing anymore ... ever. she's really very sorry, but she's tired of getting so many flames about her writing she only writes for fun, she's not really serious about it, so it kinda annoys her when she flames saying her writing sucks ... she said that she'll post one-shots,but that's probably it. i'm sorry.

Sakura: awwww, we're gonna miss Sora-chan.

Naruto: YEAH THAT'S SO NOT KOOL!!

Sand: i am going to see if she'll let me write a little more in some of her stories ... hopefully she will. she said that she will most likely continue with certain stories she has written, because she likes them, but her updates will be very slow, so don't bother her about them. i will most likely be taking over Watch Me Grow, Then I'll Show You I Can Shine.

Sakura: Man, that is a LONG name

Sand: but just to let you know, my updates for WMGTISYICS and Starbucks Love will be slow, i'm not good with doing multiple stories ... ehehehehe ... sorry

Naruto: but she will write them, so don't constantly bug her for updates.

Sand: yeah, please don't, becuase if you constantly bug me for updates, then i may end up not writing anymore. so, sorry again, but Sora-Chan will only be occansionaly writing.


End file.
